


No se suponía que debería ser asi

by OoYUKINIIoO



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, Family Fluff, Kinky, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10417167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OoYUKINIIoO/pseuds/OoYUKINIIoO
Summary: Los Parker tienen una linda casa de dos pisos con patio trasero en Queens, 3 hijos que no son biológicamente suyos y un perro adoptado de nombre Sándwich. O el fic en donde Tobey, Andrew y Tom son hermanos y tienen poderes arácnidos.





	1. Chapter 1

∞ **Título** : " No se suponía que debería ser así "

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort, Slice of life

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A** SpiderMan ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:** Los Parker tienen una linda casa de dos pisos con patio trasero en Queens, 3 hijos que no son biológicamente suyos y un perro adoptado de nombre Sándwich. O el fic en donde Tobey, Andrew y Tom son hermanos y tienen poderes arácnidos.

∞  **Dedicado a:** **Angela Celeste del grupo “Itsy Bitsy Spideypool” que me motivo para hacer un fic con nuestros tres amados Spiderman`s**

 

 

**:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 1. Antes de la tormenta.**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 

 

Tom se desliza por las escaleras, su mochila colgándole de un hombro y el pitido del claxon de fondo. Siempre es el último en salir de casa, con el cabello aun goteándole y con tía May negando desde la puerta de entrada con tres bolsas cafés que son el almuerzo; a Tom le gustan los jueves porque eso significa emparedados de crema de maní y jalea de fresas. Sacude uno de las bolsas como si pudiera adivinar cual pertenece a cada uno de sus hermanos y él, porque Andrew odia la crema de maní y Tobey es alérgico a ella.

—¿Tendré que comprarte una alarma nueva cada semana que te sobreviva los suficiente para llegar hasta el viernes? —. Pregunta la tía May cuando Tom se alza de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Por supuesto que no, los gritos de Andrew y Tobey peleando por el baño son mi alarma favorita.

Tom le sonríe con hoyuelos y dientes blancos y May cree que esa mueca heredada de Mary podría desarmar fácilmente a cualquiera que este a tres metros a la redonda.

—Chico listo —. Le dice, sacudiéndole el cabello. El claxon vuelve a sonar repetidas veces y ambos saben que Andrew está perdiendo la paciencia —. Vamos, vamos, date prisa o tu hermano estará irritado todo el día por llegar tarde.

—Andrew solo quiere alcanzar a tomarle una foto a Gwen Stacy antes de clases, es un stalker tía May.

—Como sea, apresúrate Tom.

Tom aprieta los labios, pero aun así se despide de May y sus ojos brillantes rodeados de arrugas. Baja de dos en dos las escalinatas de la entrada y corre hacia el Tsuru plateado del tío Ben.

—¡Muévete enano! — Grita Andrew nada más al verle. Porque faltan 15 minutos para las ocho y realmente quiere tener su encuentro casual con la rubia chica de su clase.

Tom le sonríe como si supiera sus malas intenciones, abre la puerta trasera del coche y se pega a Tobey, que tiene un montón de copias en el regazo y los lentes de su padre le resbalan por la nariz.

—Vamos a llegar tarde —. Andrew se queja en voz alta cuando tío Ben pone en marcha el auto.

—En realidad no lo haremos, he adelantado los relojes de todos 10 minutos, sabía que Tom no se levantaría a tiempo después de haber tenido entrenamiento de gimnasia —. Dice Tobey, ganándose una mirada ilusionada de Andrew y un puchero de Tom.

—Esa es una acusación muy grande, yo siempre madrugo —. Dice Tom, separándose de Tobey que solo pasa a la siguiente página de sus copias.

—Eres un enano consentido, y eso no es una acusación es un hecho —. Andrew canturrea desde su lugar de copiloto.

—Bien, bien, alto ahí, es demasiado temprano para sus peleas. Podrían tratar de convivir sanamente de vez en cuando.

—No —. Dicen todos a coro, Tobey con su atención en las copias, Tom con su vista en la ventana y Andrew escribiendo en su celular. Ben solo suspira ruidosamente.

—Papá y tú también peleaban por tonterías tío Ben, además esa es la forma en la que nos queremos sin ser cursis —. Dice Tobey sonriéndole a través del retrovisor.

—Toche —. Murmura el tío Ben para sí mismo.

Una nueva discusión empieza cuando Tom dice algo sobre querer comprar Yogurt en la tienda coreana que está a tres cuadras de la escuela, y Andrew se opone de inmediato.

Ben piensa que ahora no puede tener una mañana tranquila sin las voces de sus chicos y la risa de May cuando les prepara albóndigas con salsa de tomate y ellos solo quieren huir lejos.

Para los Parker no había sido sencillo pasar de ser una pareja joven sin hijos a tener a 3 pequeños niños pegados a la ventana de un día lluvioso despidiéndose de sus padres.

Ben había sido quien había contenido a Andrew, siempre impulsivo, con un abrazo fuerte mientras gritaba, aun húmedo por la tormenta nocturna y con los ojos hinchados, Tobey solo apretaba los labios con la mano fuertemente sujeta a Tom, que hipeaba escondiendo su carita contra el costado de su hermano mayor.

May había pensado que ellos lo sabían, que en realidad sus padres jamás volverían, pero no podían encontrar las palabras para explicarlo. Ella se había inclinado para tomar a Tom, su mano sobre su cabecita y el nudo en la garganta, todos ellos pensaban lo mismo, la muerte iba detrás de Richard Y Mary Parker.

Ese había sido la última vez que él mirara a su hermano y el primer día en el que se había convertido en padre aun si ninguno de los chicos lo llamaba de esa forma, “es solo una palabra” había dicho Tom cuando estaba en primaria, “y tú eres mucho más que eso”

Ben mentiría si digiera que la garganta no se le hizo nudo y los ojos le picaron. Su vida ahora era así, en una casa que parecía demasiado pequeña para cinco personas y sus niños becados por diferentes instituciones, porque el gen Parker era una cosa impresionante que les había dado un coeficiente intelectual que les pagaban la educación, los libros y un fondo universitario que Ben no podría haber podido formar por si solo para 3 niños.

Estaba tan orgulloso de ellos, que verlos siempre bajar del auto para ir a clases le daba la sensación de que todo era un sueño y que despertaría: 8 años más joven, junto a May y con el silencio de un hogar vacío de la vida que ellos tres aportaban a su casa.

—No olviden que uno de ustedes tiene que recoger a la tía después de su turno en el hospital —. Les hablo, inclinado sobre el volante. Los tres asintieron, acomodándose las mochilas y girándose para entrar al edificio.

Sus espaldas anchas, su altura apunto de sobre pasarle y sus sonrisas confiadas. Esos niños lo estaban haciendo bien.

 

 


	2. Nuevas llegadas

∞ **Título** : " No se suponía que debería ser así "

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort, Slice of life

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A S** piderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:** Los Parker tienen una linda casa de dos pisos con patio trasero en Queens, 3 hijos que no son biológicamente suyos y un perro adoptado de nombre Sándwich. O el fic en donde Tobey, Andrew y Tom son hermanos y tienen poderes arácnidos.

∞  **Dedicado a:** **Erin Peña del grupo “Itsy Bitsy Spideypool” que muere por saber que pasara en Daddy Issues.**

 

 

**:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 2. Nuevas llegadas.**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

Ver a Harry siempre es un subidón a su autoestima que los halagaos de la tía May a veces no provocan, pero que si no estuvieran ahí se sentiría como un día horriblemente extraño. Andrew esta acostumbrado a las peleas por acaparar el baño y la constate negociación sobre el turno de usar las bocinas para el iPod que de vez en cuando han terminado en horas enteras sin hablarse con sus hermanos.

Tobey, quien tiene ese aire maduro desde que Andrew puede recordar es quien más le provoca querer gritarle, porque siente que hay una careta que debe de romper contantemente, solo para que su hermano mayor entienda que no tiene que sustituir a su padre, a nadie, Tobey es Tobey y Richard es Richard, no hay gran ciencia en ese sistema.

Sin embargo, Tobey lo elude, cambia el tema como quien cambia de canal de televisión, haciendo solo una breve mueca de labios apretados y sonriendo de nuevo cuando ha encontrado algo de su agrado. Tom ha llamado eso como “estrategia pasivo-agresivo” cuando bordea los límites de Tobey en fechas estresantes, como exámenes o reclutamiento de practicantes.

Andrew se le une a la campaña de “No estás solo estúpido hermano mayor” cuando Tobey comienza a dormir tres horas al día y tomar café en cantidades altamente cuestionables, Tom casi le taclea cada vez que baja hasta la cocina a reabastecerse, porque ese es una mala imitación hacia Tony Stark que ningún Parker debería querer igualar.

“Tengo suficiente cuidando a Tony los fines de semana”

Se queja Tom, cuando Tobey se irrita ante el frasco vacío de café instantáneo y la cafetera fría. Tiene solo 17 años, y es el mejor de su generación, los tres lo son, en diferentes grados y en distintas partes dele edificio escolar.

La campaña funciona cuando Tía May se une como último recurso, cambiando el café por el té y usando esa voz de mando que ha pulido a lo largo de los años, con tintes de amenaza fundamentada y dulce tono que le provoca escalofríos hasta al tío Ben.

Hoy ha sido uno de esos días, que Tobey siente que el fin de semana no es suficiente para estudiarse tres materias del avanzado y le ha gruñido a Tom, a Tom que es como el bebé de la casa, con sus suéteres color crema y sus enormes ojos que le restan años y hacen querer llamar a la ONU cuando un adulto sospechoso se le acerca en la calle.

Así que Andrew le ha castigado con la única cosa que parece dolerle realmente entre la pila de copias y sus apuntes desordenados.

“Iré por Harry solo” le declara antes de tomar las llaves del auto, y girarse. Tobey como no se levanta de un solo movimiento, tirando la silla tras él y mirándole fijamente.

Tía May que está en el pasillo no le detiene, e incluso Tom, que había asegurado no haberse asustado por ese gruñido animal se mantiene alejado. Tobey entiende que se lo merece, cuando enfoca a Tom con los labios mordidos, ante el ligero tic de ansiedad que le ha dado ante las muestras de agresividad que ha tenido contra él.

Así que se inclina para recoger la silla, y asiente, avergonzado. Su pecho quemando mientras deja las gafas sobre el escritorio compartido.

Cuando Andrew abandona la salita de estudio, puede ver por el rabillo del ojo, la urgencia de Tobey caminado directo hacia Tom y tomándolo entre sus brazos, ninguno dice nada, Pero Tom se permite ser balanceado en el corredor, aspirándole el aroma a libros y resaltadores de texto que emana el mayor.

Andrew se ha notado un tanto con eso, pero se ha querido dar cabezazos contra el volante en cuanto Harry se ha montado al coche y ha comenzado a quejarse de la falta de Tobey y Tom en ese espacio.

Y ahí están ahora, en una fiesta pre exámenes en la casa del mayor de los bravucones de la secundaria. Si, que Harry le sube la autoestima y le hace sentir más valiente, pero esto ya un tipo de suicidio busca problemas que no estaba en los planes originales de Andrew sobre ver películas en casa y ponerse al día con las cosas que a ambos les han pasado, lejos uno del otro.

—¿No deberías simplemente declararte y dejar de ser tan patético? —. Harry pregunta bebiendo de su cerveza, su cabello le ha crecido hasta llegar por encima de sus cejas, y mientras mira a Andrew le parece que ambos han crecido más centímetros este año, pero no lo dirá en cambio se ajusta la gabardina gruesa, porque el invierno se acerca y aunque no puede compararse a San Petersburgo, no quieres arriesgarse a pillar un virus, escurrimiento nasal y garganta inflamada incluida.

Andrew imita su gesto, su boca prendiéndose de la botella de Coque con Ron y bajando la mirada ligeramente avergonzado porque ha sido atrapado mirando a Gwen, su cabello rubio brillante y su risa refrescante apropiándose de la salita de Flash Thomson

No debería sorprenderle que Harry lo sepa solo con verle, lo idiotizado que esta por la chica número 1 de su clase y las bajas posibilidades con las que cuenta para acercarse, siente que hay información que sobra cuando es un ser un antisocial y amante de la patineta dentro del estatus con el que se rige la escuela, así que solo se encoge de hombros, porque, aunque quisiera contestarle honestamente a Harry sobre su pregunta, simplemente no puede.

—Me voy un año y te enamoras secretamente de una rubia, Tom pasa a los regionales de Gimnasia artística y Tobey quiere aplicar a la NYU en lugar de ir al MIT, bien, última vez que desaparezco por tanto tiempo —. Harry se queja, no duda ni un segundo en hacerlo porque él ha formado parte de la familia Parker desde que Richard seguía vivo y trabajaba para Osborn Corp. Así que tiene un pase con derecho de antigüedad y tres hermanos con los que no comparte ADN pero que le componen cada célula del cuerpo.

—Tom siempre pasa a regionales en su categoría y Tobey ha decido ir con tu padre en lugar de con el señor Stark. Y que yo tenga amores imposibles no es realidad la gran cosa, tu sabes, pasa cada nuevo ciclo escolar.

Andrew lo dice como si fuese un ritual, enamorarse de la primera chica que lleva un cartel invisible con la leyenda de “No se admiten chicos raros como Parker, favor de mantenerse alejado” porque ya tiene mucha experiencia sobre eso, y porque resulta mucho más fácil evocar todos sus sentimientos a algo que jamás podrá tener que recordar de quien es exactamente la culpa que a él el de por hacer eso. No es de todas formar como si Andrew estuviese listo para confesarle a Harry que quizás este en una escala de Kinsley número 4, porque se siente bisexual bordando en la incidencia de ser curiosamente homosexual. Y que por favor se responsabilice de sus propias acciones causadas cuando solo tenían 12 años y Harry le daba por enredarse entre sus piernas cuando hacían pijamadas.

Harry, que es ajeno a todo ese desastre emocional y trauma sin intención de dolo, le da una mirada de ojos estrechos, porque todo se siente ligeramente diferente y no le agrada.

—Oh no, no así, nunca has tenido ese gesto tan estúpido en el rostro y créeme he visto mucha estupidez en ti durante años —. Harry sonríe sintiendo el codazo sobre sus costillas, pero sin intención de retractarse. Porque han terminado de todos modos en esa fiesta de viernes por la noche por su culpa, porque quería llenarse de un poco de alcohol americano y música de rock ruidosa para sacudirse los dormitorios de la universidad de San Petersburgo y el Vodka de las arterias.

—Yo no estoy haciendo un gesto estúpido, además, guárdate tus comentarios, que MJ ni siquiera te ha hecho caso en la última video llamada.

Andrew dice con malas intenciones, como si buscara abrirle la llaga por puro capricho. Harry solo sonríe leyéndole fácilmente, Andrew quisiera que no fuera así, que Harry no pudiera distinguir por su tono de voz los sentimientos que se guarda, ni que se sepa de memoria la forma en la que Andrew siempre reacciona cuando se trata de Mary Jane Watson teniendo contacto de tercer tipo con Tobey y con él.

—Eso es porque está demasiado ocupada estudiando teatro y enamorada secretamente de Tobey, no porque yo la mire como borreguito a medio morir —. Dice Harry con aburrimiento, como si soltar aquello fuera el eje sobre el que la Tierra gira, un hecho demostrable y no solo una teoría de cuerdas de la que apenas se ha llegado a hallazgos básicos. Andrew parpadea y gira redondo a verlo, casi con incredulidad y Harry solo enarca su ceja.

—¿Tú también lo has notado entonces? — Dice Andrew ignorándole el insulto. Porque él había visto esa chipa diferente en los ojos verdes de MJ cuando mira a su hermano mayor, como si tuviera muchas expectativas de deseos que jamás confesaría. Tobey que ha pasado la vida entera enamorada de la hija de sus vecinos, no cree en él cuando le dice que Mj al fin ha caído en sus redes, como si Andrew le estuviera jugando una mala broma que ya no es divertida a estas alturas de su vida.

—Claro que lo he notado, ¿quién le recita las líneas de Julieta en el balcón a alguien a las tres de la mañana, sino es para confesarse? de forma muy original si me lo preguntas.

Harry ha estado tantas veces durante las video llamadas que Watson sostiene con los hermanos Parker y con Tobey en específico,  que ambos, Tobey buen hermano mayor y Mary pelirroja Jane, tienden al olvidar su presencia fácilmente, así que Harry lo siente, mucho primero que ellos dos, ese amor raro cocinándose lento, un creme brulette de la mayor calidad.

—Obviamente para Tobey no es prueba suficiente —. Dice Andrew con pesar, porque él también lo ha visto, esa cosa maravillosa de ser correspondido que Tobey se niega a ver.

—Me da gusto ver la falta que hago a los hermanos Parker, porque su nulo sentido para el romanticismo, sigue intacto.

Andrew sonríe, porque la verdad es que le ha extrañado un montón, no solo al auto deportivo por las mañanas o a la comida rápida del fin de semana, sino toda la presencia de Harry con sus malas ideas y su risa de tenor que le remueve las tripas y le hace querer estar ahí, pegadito con él.

—¿Deberíamos irnos? —. Andrew pregunta cuando ve las seis botellas apiladas tras la barrita en la que ambos han estado recargados, justo en el jardín delantero de esa casita de los suburbios. Tío Ben no le ha dado un toque de queda, porque en realidad él no lo hace, no lo necesita, ellos siempre han entendido que existe una hora en la cual se debe de estar en su propio cuarto. Las únicas veces que ninguno de ellos ha llegado a dormir ha sido porque han estado en la mansión Osborn.

Andrew sabe que eso hoy no va a pasar, porque Harry ha liberado sus materias antes de tiempo para regresar a Nueva York preparado para el inicio de las vacaciones de inverno para disgusto de su padre, que le ha pedido que lleve con tranquilidad su primer año de pre grado en la universidad.

Harry no quiere tener que afrontar una discusión, así que ha decidió ir a la casa de los Parker donde va a escabullirse hasta la a habitación de Andrew para robarle algo de ropa para dormir y tiene planeado arrebujarse dentro de la cama de doble plaza de Tom.

—Deberíamos —. Harry concede, escondiendo una sonrisa tras su trago cuando Andrew se da la vuelta y él atrapa a la rubia linda siguiendo con la mirada a su amigo de la infancia.

Andrew no es una paria social como él cree. No al menos para Gwen Stacy. Y ese hecho no es algo que le agrade por completo.

…

…

…

 

 

 **Notas de autor:** No, esto no es un fic hetero escondido dentro de un Spideypool, solo estoy tratando lo más fielmente posible a cada una de las películas, ya vista y las que están por venir. Por favor tenerme paciencia, a mí, a Tobey y Andrew que aún no conocen a la persona correcta dentro de su vida.


	3. Lenguaje Cientifico

∞ **Título** : " No se suponía que debería ser así "

∞  **Autor:** _YUKI-NII._

∞  **Género** : Hurt/Confort, Slice of life

∞ **Rating** T

∞  **N/A S** piderman ni Deadpool me pertenecen, esto no es más que un hobby, todo es creación de Stan Lee y MARVEL.

∞  **Resumen:** Los Parker tienen una linda casa de dos pisos con patio trasero en Queens, 3 hijos que no son biológicamente suyos y un perro adoptado de nombre Sándwich. O el fic en donde Tobey, Andrew y Tom son hermanos y tienen poderes arácnidos.

∞  **Dedicado a:** Aiwo175, hey chica extranjera extraño nuestras conversaciones, vuelve a mí y escucha mis locas ideas sobre Spideypool

**:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

**Capítulo 3. Lenguaje científico**

**.:.:.:.:.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:.:.:.:.**

 

Tom hace ese movimiento extraño, de agacharse tras una de las mesas laminadas del taller segundos antes de que Butter Fingers suelte de improviso la llave inglesa que sostiene para Tony, y que la herramienta pegue contra una de las motocicletas del capitán, abollando la parte delantera de esa fea manera en la que necesitaría horas de reparación.

—¿Enserio? — masculla Tony, levantando sus lentes de protección y haciendo un mohín con la boca —¿Sabes que el anciano dirá que fue totalmente apropósito por la pelea de esta mañana? Vamos Butter Fingers, dime porque no debo de donarte al MIT para que se trate como una reliquia y te desarmen entero, porque estoy así —, Tony junta sus dedos índice y pulgar de una peligrosa manera —, de empujarte por la ventana, y estamos en el piso 37 bebé, así que comienza hacer méritos para que eso no ocurra.

—Has tomado solo café como desayuno, ¿cierto? —Tom pregunta enarcando una ceja. Acostumbrado como está a los cambios de humor del genio como para no tenerlos categorizados en su cabeza.

—Oh por Thor, no tú también —. Dice Tony alzando sus brazos hacia el cielo y rodando los ojos. Tom solo ríe, caminando hasta donde la llave ha caído.

—Deberías solo comer lo que el capitán cocina en las mañanas, he oído de Natasha que es un muy buen cocinero. ¿crees que pueda quedarme alguna vez para comprobarlo? —. Tom pregunta, sus deditos jugando con la llave y la mirada chocolate de Tony sobre él.

—No necesito desayunar, eso solo me hace sentir pesado por las mañanas. Además, tu siempre has comido algo antes de llegar aquí.

En honor a la verdad Tom no puede simplemente escabullirse de casa sin que tía May le dé un licuado y un emparedado, como si la regla de salir de casa sin probar bocado fuera delito suficiente como para castigarle una vez y este de vuelta. Tobey se ha ganado muchas malas miradas de la tía May por ello. Así que Tom ha sido sabio en nunca protestar por más prisa que tenga o que tan tarde sea. Aun así, no puede ignorar los labios fruncidos de Tony que muestran sigue mascullando cosas en voz baja.

—¿Está haciendo acaso una rabieta, señor Stark? —. Tom pregunta suavemente, Tony le frunce el ceño, y estrecha sus ojos. No le amedrenta, Tom camina hacia el con su bonita sonrisa de hoyuelos que debería ser ilegal y que le suena demasiado al capitán américa —Debo recordarle que tengo el número de Pepper en marcación rápida —. Dice cuando le mira las intenciones de ignorarle y seguir con su trabajo y la taza de café que ha sido rellenado por cuarta vez desde que Tom arribo a la torre.

—No te atreverías mocoso.

—Pruébame.

Tony estrecha aún más sus ojos cuando lo mira llevarse una mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

—Esa cara de inocencia, nunca debió haberme engañado, pero tu fanatismo super raro combinado a ese cerebro tuyo termino por comprarme. Debí saber que eras una serpiente igual que yo. Debí haber escuchado la advertencia de mi Brucie Bear.

Tom solo sonríe, porque no es la primera vez que Tony Stark farfulla sobre haber sido estafado al contratarlo como su ayudante en el laboratorio. Tom solo se encoje de hombros porque “esto es todo lo que hay señor Stark”

Debió saber que ese pequeño bastardo se aliaria con Pepper y Steve a la menor oportunidad. Se pregunta si debería de cambiar las pruebas para contratar que incluyen examen de lógica y un salto desde la azotea de la torre.

—¿Y como va con ese nuevo compuesto que han encontrado en el armamento chitauri? —. Tom pregunta, dejando la llave sobre la mesa, e inclinándose sobre el hombro de Tony que chasquea la lengua.

—En primer lugar, deja de usarme como recargadera. Y en segundo, ponte un par de lentes y guantes si quieres estar así de cerca de materia extraterrestre.

Tom deja caer su cabeza tras el cuello de Tony y da un ahogado “si” contra la piel del cuello del científico que se estremece. Ese jodido niño. Tom corre por la bata, guantes y gafas tan rápido como puede. Derrapa en el segundo escalón donde está el equipo y regresa dando saltitos. Tony le observa con su suéter azul de Walmart y su cabello castaño lleno de cera, parece tan pequeño y ansioso por saberlo todo que a veces Tony ha tenido ese pensamiento recurrente sobre verse así mismo en él.

Antes de que sus padres murieran y él creyera que las armas nucleares eran el mejor negocio del mundo.

Tom se pega a su costado, sus largas pestañas pegando contra el plástico de las gafas y sus enormes ojos miel brillando de pura curiosidad.

—He escuchado de uno de los agentes que no han podido hacer que funcionen, si es que aún lo hacen. Esa cosa parece como si realizara alguna clase de simbiosis —. Tom se inclina tan cerca cómo puede, o como el codo de Tony se lo permite, le está mirando fijamente y èl no entiende bien porque de pronto ser conciente del calor corporal del científico le ha dado un vuelco en el corazón. Tom aprieta los labios y siente que la piel le hormiguea y entonces Tony gira su rostro de nuevo sobre el arma, carraspea y fija sus ojos sobre la lupa gigante que muestra el interior de complejos circuitos por la que está compuesta esa cosa sacada de una película de Star Wars.

—Cerca, pero no lo suficiente —. Tony dice, tratando de hilar de nuevo sus propios pensamientos al objetivo, sin distracciones de niños bonitos queriendo hacer ciencia para adultos —. Tiene que ver con tu carga genética chico, todos estamos ciertamente compuestos por los mismos elementos, pero tenemos una descripción muy diferente que es la combinación de rasgos y nomenclaturas que viene de nuestros antepasados. Esta arma simplemente encuentra un huésped compatible. El paladio y nuevos elementos que quedaron en mi sistema por el reactor no me permiten siquiera hacer la prueba, hay un rechazo inmediato, y como no soy como Fury un bastardo sin corazón, no voy hacer pruebas en humanos.

Tom parpadea, y toma el brazo de Tony casi con reverencia.

—Tony, quiero intentarlo.

—Sí, bueno, y yo quiero seguir teniendo novio por mucho tiempo, —, Tony no sabe porque saca a Steve como un argumento, pero ahí está, Tom frunce el ceño como si no viera la relación inmediata de ello —. así que deberé declinar tu oferta chico — Tony dice rápido, es bueno hablando sin parar cuando se lo propone —. Además, eres menor de edad, no puedes simplemente pedir hacer algo sin el consentimiento adecuado, tal vez si fueras Tobey que bordea a los 18 pudiéramos hacer algo, pero con solo 14, no sirve de mucho.

—¿Aun no superas que mi hermano te rechazo, cierto? —. Tom no se toma a mal la comparativa, porque lo único que Tony busca es alejarlo de la insistencia por probar el arma, demasiado meses juntos le han enseñado a descifrar un poco de Stark. Stark que hace un jadeo ahogado, como si hubiera perdido de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—A mí nadie me ha rechazado —. Farfulla, soltando  uno de los tubos que conecta el arma. Tom solo sonríe.

—Por supuesto que no, porque mandarte una carta de agradecimiento con un decline de tu propuesta por parte de Tobey no es un rechazo —. Tom canturrea recargándose en el costado de Tony que le frunce el ceño.

Tony se gira hacia Tom, levantando las gafas sobre su cabeza y le mira serio, el castaño retrocede ante eso, sus ojos fijos sobre el científico.

—Yo solo quería alguien lo suficientemente inteligente como para diferenciar de la teoría de cuerdas del big bang, así que no hay ningún tipo de inconformidad si de todos modos estas tu aquí —. Es honesto, todo lo que puede, porque su fuerte siempre han sido las palabras, pero nunca utilizadas de una forma que no sean para defenderse de todo el daño exterior. Y está usando ese tono, de voz suave pero firme que solo había sido para Steve, Tony de pronto se asusta un poco ante sus propias reflexiones.

—Sí, pero no soy él —. Tom dice terco, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro. Porque la verdad de las cosas es que nunca ha dejado de pensar que él fue el segundo plato dentro del banquete que Tony podía escoger. Nunca la primera opción, pero si el regalo de consolación.

—Bueno, pues yo no quiero que lo seas —. Tony concluye. Y es solo con eso que de pronto Tom lo entiende, algo muy grande —. Ahora ponte esos guantes y lentes si quieres continuar en la habitación, hare unas pruebas con luz ultravioleta y ya hemos tenido malas experiencias con rayos gamma, un Hulk es suficiente en mi vida y en Nueva York.

Tom asiente alejándose en el proceso, con el corazón acelerados y las mejillas sonrosadas. Porque definitivamente él no está feliz por las palabras de Tony sino por el descubierto en si mismo de todo los mensajes cifrados que hay entre cada frase del científico, porque entenderlo, saberlo, sentirlo, que la persona que más admiras en el mundo está feliz de que sea solo Tom  es más de lo que podría pedir en sus más fantasiosos sueños.

Tiene solo 14 años, es muy pequeño aun para entenderlo, que a veces el corazón tiende a equivocarse sin embargo el amor no se detiene y le llega a Tom una tarde de jueves, entre circuitos, donas y café frio.

 

…

…

…

 

 

 


End file.
